Cross
This article, , is property of User:Triiddo. Introduction Cross, the name alone poses great threat to the existence of the high seas. Born and raised on the small island of Kap'l, which is highly poppulated in the north blue and was known for studying the secrets of the world through Archeology, just like Ohara. At the age of 8 Cross was given the 'Hanken Hanken no mi', the devil fruit which consisted of great powers to help change the chaotic world they lived in. But this power would be there demise, the extremely uncontrollable power would end the very existence of the island and would wake up to be in a middle of a collosal crater where the highly populated town used to be. With the people of Kap'l went his memories and everything he knew dissappeared, including his name. A few survivors would wake to see what the boy did and ran for their life. A huge bounty was set on the boys head. Immediately he parted ways from the island to find later he had a 50,000 bounty on his head for destroying the village. With only a tattoo on his neck of a cross, he would take this to be his title, and would live out to repent for the deed he had done. As well as finding out who he actually was. By the age of 16 Cross had developed the skills to tame his devil fruit powers and now has an interest and feels in debt to learn the secrets of the island he was once from. Now being 22 and ready to cross the world to learn the secrets to the world and his quest of peace making. Appearance Cross is a tall and fairly toned individual, weighing in at 85kg and reaching 186cm tall. His muscular tone is completely covered wearing a white long sleeve shirt, and a black button up long sleeve shirt over the top, grey long pants, a black belt and black shoes. You could say he's rather well dressed but at the same time looks lazy by his facial appearance. His ocean blue eyes and his long, black, unkept hair tied at the back will cast a view of himself being a senseless but weird character. What makes this hunk of junk stand out more then ever is his tattoo on the left side of his neck being the black cross, in which he got his name. He also has a yin-yang tattoo on his right palm. Cross bears a unique weapon which is constructed from a meteor which had fallen onto earth, he had it smelted and customized to look his tattoo, a black cross with four blades meeting at one point, the blades each sharp to the point where slashing skin requires little effort. The weapon is the size of a normal shuriken at about 15cm but thanks to his devil fruit power he is able to convert his weapon to a larger scale, usually seen at 1 meter long. He named this weapon the 'Justice.' Personality Cross despite having name of a monstrous human being who has diminished the island of Kap'l, he causes the rather akward situations when he executes this horrific name. He is a kind hearted, calm, and extremely lazy individual. He has a strong sense of time and feels things will be done when they need to be, so till then he's gunna sit back with a cracked open coconut with a small umbrella and a straw. In saying this he likes to keep tabs on his surroundings, and sleeps with one eye open and one eye shut. When it comes to his physical abilities he's average at best but with a very strong endurance, and a very strong will to never back down and to fight for his goals. Cross usually likes to solve problems in a civil matter and tends to edge away from combat and is doesn't want to get 'messy.' What makes him such a strong candidate to restore peace in the world is his intellegence, the ability to know what he wants and how to get there. His ability to assess situations and solve problems are highly unique which allows him to drive his ambitions further. His caring personality allows him to put others before himself therefor has a strange protective side over others and wants to end early deaths, and to do so must 'erase the evil.' When facing an opponent Cross will give the enemy options, choose the wrong one and it may be the last choice you ever make. Cross is a strong believer in fighting for others, and the good for mankind. These traits drives his feelings towards how he acts upon justice. The belief of 'eye for an eye, tooth for tooth.' So in saying this he believes his powers are evil (hence the name devil fruit) and to destroy evil in this world, he needs to use his powers. He also has a strong sense in disrupting the world and then restoring the balance, as the world is covered in lies and wars, and should be rid of the excess of evil acts. He believes there should be a balance for good and evil which is the taoist belief of the yin-yang symbol, where he carries the symbol on his right palm. But in saying this being the lazy ass he is, he barely tries to change the world and decides to take some shut eye. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Using his weapon of choice 'Justice' he becomes a freak of nature, having such an unorthodox weapon he uses it in a unique and gracious way, and uses it only when up against another swordsman. By spinning the blade he can deliver consecutive blows at a high rate therefore he is able to use this weapon at long range. His skill in normal swords is quite low as he is quite inexperienced, but hey you never know what to expect. ''' Hand to Hand Combat Cross is a strong free style fighter and has a diverse list of fighting styles to unleash pain against those who pose a threat to his ambitions. He includes all parts of his body as a tool of the trade, using arms, legs, fists, elbows, even his head. He is an extroadinary fighter and comes up with new techniques to 'catch' people out of their element of normal fighting styles. But in saying that he is a calm and smart fighter, focussing on how he should counter and not take the first strike. His fighting style revolves around how his opponent fights and how he can use his opponents techniques as his own. The phrase goes 'using your own power against you' or something of the rather. He tends not run but to slowly walk up to his opponent or even wait it out to taunt the enemy to make the first move. Physical Strength Cross has an iron grip, but in general has a very average strength. His devil fruit powers seem to give him a huge physical boost therefore he felt no need to increase his strength 'as of yet.' He knows he will have to deal with it sooner or later as he has heard of the legendary pirates sailing the seas at the moment. To sum up his strength you would see still quite strong being able to force the other mans arm down in an arm wrestle with your average joe. But he's no whitebeard. Agility Cross's ability to jump is quite average, his speed of his walk and run quite average. But his reaction time and dodging is through the roof. Through executing perfectly timed dodges, a fight can be over without lifting a finger. Tiring out the opponent is/if not could be the smartest way to outwit an enemy, and with Cross's way of resorting to violence only at the end, he seems to take this scheme slot (unless a good reason to end a fight). Endurance Cross has a high pain tolerance and can withstand physical damage with ease, with such ease a smile normally arises to his face when being hit/cut etc. This comes through his naturally tolerant body as well as the mentality of not giving a care in the world. His mind set is strong and sterdy and even emotional damage doesn't take much affect. Weapons '''Justice - His weapon of choice is an unorthodox weapon which is four black blades joined together forming a black cross, just like his title. The cross has small diamond like shapes at the end of the blades and is by spinning tha blade to conduct consecutive sword strike at a higher rate. This weapon can also be thrown and will return back like a boomerang, as the weapon is made of an unkown meteor, it is also highly magnetic, so when Cross uses his Henkan Henkan fruit, he can produce magnetic fields using Radian energy which will pull the sword back to his hands. Devil Fruit Henkan Henkan No Mi ''- '''Convert Convert Devil Fruit' Summary, Grants the user the ability to convert energy from one form to another. Type, Paramecia Usage, '''Cross can use this power to both himself and to whatever touches. In saying this he is in now way a logia. It is just the ability to charge himself with the energy. (An example read 'Ashi' in techniques under Radian Energy). '''Link Here: Henkan Henkan No Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Through immense training and the vast knowledge on haki Cross has the abilty to use Kenbunshoku Haki. The abilty to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Cross once learning the basics of haki has developed the skill and perfected this form of Haki to a degree. ''His skill so advanced in this form of Haki, Cross is able to predict his opponents moves shortly before they make them, therefore making evasion a high tool in his arsenal. The prediction is a brief premonition as to what his opponent will do in Cross's mind as well as how strong/fatal the attack will be. What seems to be a unique power of this form of haki is the ability to sense the presence of death as well as the feelings of others Techniques With the powers of his devil fruit, Cross has a wide array of techniques in which he can use for combat, and life in general. Using all the energies and converting them to his will, he has a very dangerous fruit power. The techniques are split up by what the final energy conversion was. As the user must convert energy to produce a new one, all techs are open to how he absorbs to begin an attack as he may have different ways of gaining energies through the different locations and circumstances he's in. '''Potential Energy' (Stored/Non-moving) - When Using this form of energy, Cross' Skin gains a slight black aura. Teishi '''- "Stop Motion Palm" ("Mōshonpāmu o teishi") - Cross's very first technique, the ability to stop anything moving in its tracks, by using his hands by a means of grabbing, slapping, gently touching, even just by poking he can alter the kinetic energy (moving energy) of anything into potential energy, therefore making whatever he touches completely immobile. An example of this would be someone shooting a bullet at Cross and by extending his hand in the path of the bullet he can cause the bullet to stop as soon as it touches his hand theirfore being able to 'catch' bullets. Another example would be an extremely fast enemy runs straight at him but by simply throwing his hand in the path of the man and touching him, the enemy will come to a complete halt. This technique can literally stop anythings physical properties (motion). ''Senzai''' - "Potential"'' (Senzai-tekina") - Is his ultimate defence against physical attacks used by kinetic energy. This is where Cross converts other energies around him into potential energy within his body. With the more factors he touches and absorbs he can cause his entire body to be near indestructible. This technique is often mistaken as Busōshoku Haki as it is on par with the famous technique. The drawback to this technique as he is storing the energy into his own body he cannot move after he has completely stored it. This technique is used often as it is a way of storing a large amount of energy into his body, in which he can exert and convert a different form of energy in a huge capacity. An example of this would be Cross had taken consecutive strikes from a fighter and just stayed still using Senzai, the attacks would lose effect as he would be absorbing the energy of each strike. After being 50 times, without a scratch he would then convert the huge mass of potential energy and convert to thermal energy, where a gigantic fireball is unleashed from his palm. Kinetic Energy ''(Moving) - When using this form of energy, Cross' skin tends to go lighter/a white aura. '' Release ''- ''"Release" ''("Hanashi") - Cross formidiable technique that gives him the ability to send anything he touches to whatever speed he can convert them to. This is done by changing the potential energy of an enemy, or using his own potential energy to convert this energy into kinetic, energy. Thefore by touch he can send an enemy flying based on how much energy he converted. The high end of the spectrum for this attack would be absorbing a great deal of energy, and then releasing it all on an enemy sending them flying through a mountain. This attack if used properly is devastating. All he needs to his touch them, just like in '''Teishi'. '' ''Furue ''- ''"Tremor Foot" ("Furue Ashi") - ''The fastest technique in Cross' arsenal, allowing the user to pass the speed barrier, kinetic energy being the energy of motion, this technique uses this energy to its peak. It requires a large build up of energy (most likely through '''Senzai) and also requires him to take one step to inniciate the technique. This step is down slowly and once the foot has been place to the ground the surroundings crumble due to the pressure of kinetic energy, as soon as the foot is placed on the ground he disappears, untraceable even by the trained eye. He can travel faster then the speed of light using just the extremenities of kinetic energy. Radian Energy ''(Light) - When Using this form of energy, Cross' Skin glows a faint yellow colour/yellow aura.'' ''Hikari ''- "Light" ("Hikari") - ''The ability which makes him a being of light, by absorbing energy through touch, or through ''Senzai, Cross is able to manipulate his body using the power of light. He can use this on any part of his body to increase striking speed and even motion speed. This gives him a general base of Kizaru's devil fruit powers. This technique is used for all light energy techniques. This technique is often used by Cross as a means to set up later techniques. '''''Ashi - "Silent Foot" ("Sairento ashi") - Is the second fastest speed technique in Cross' arsenal, allowing the user to travel at the speed of light. He uses Hikari,' ''and transposes the energy only into his feet/shoes therefore being able to travel at the speed of light. This is a speed buff that also grants Cross an increase in the speed of his kicking attacks, as well at the general motion and direction of his feet/legs. ''Raito '- ''"Light Gun" ''("Raito Gan") - Used in conjuction with '''Hikari,' ''Cross will convert an energy into light energy and channel the energy into his hands where he can shoot beams of light at his opponent. The beams of light are shot from his two pointers as he points his fingers out with his thumbs up and his pointers out, with the rest of his fingers collected in his palm (pointed like a gun). Each light beam causes considerable recoil but has extreme accuracy. Each beam of light is capable of passing/burning through straight steel, as it was when kizaru shot a beam of light which went to explode many buildings. The nature of the beam is highly explosive. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page